1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nonferrous material sorting apparatus which makes it possible to sort nonferrous materials in accordance with every three kinds or more of sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 12, a conventional nonferrous material sorting apparatus (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 57-102274) is operated such that light copper pieces and heavy copper pieces constituting the materials to be sorted are mixed with powdery bodies constituting a fluidized bed used as media, and the light copper pieces lighter than the powdery bodies and the heavy copper pieces heavier than the powdery bodies are respectively sorted to an upper portion and a lower portion by a vibrated sorting deck S and a separation plate P, while making use of the difference in relative specific gravity between the materials to be sorted and the powdery bodies.
However, since the conventional apparatus described above is operated to sort the materials to be sorted to the upper and lower layers by the sorting deck S and the separation plate P due to the difference in relative specific gravity between the materials to be sorted and the powdery bodies constituting the fluidized bed used as media, it involves such a problem that the weight and size of the materials to be sorted are restricted by the weight and size of the powdery bodies. Further, since the resistance of the materials to be sorted settling through the powdery bodies is varied depending on the size of the materials to be sorted, it has been necessary to regulate the size of the materials to be sorted within a certain range. Thus, there has been such a problem that some materials to be sorted cannot be sorted by the conventional apparatus described above due to the kinds and sizes thereof.